


The Forest of Horrors

by Aurora1994



Series: The Forest of Horrors [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Attacks by animals, Character Death, Genetic experiments on humans and animals, Humans and animals with genetic modifications, Multi, Possible additional tags or clarification at the beginning of the chapter notes, Tags could update, alternative universe, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: A group of researchers, escorted by two former special forces soldiers, are sent to a remote region between trees, mountains and snow, lots of snow.Their mission is to investigate an unencumbered laboratory, in which illegal and dangerous experiments on humans and animals have been reported. They must understand the nature of these experiments and try to stem the problem, collect data and information and report to the government.





	1. Prologo/ The landing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to those who know me and welcome to others. In this work too, I apologize for my English.  
> Obviously I could not stop at two work, I had to do the third xD  
> I hope you enjoy this work, so if you like let me know and start with this new story.  
> Thanks for being here!!!

**Prologue:**

 

_A group of researchers, escorted by two former special forces soldiers, are sent to a remote region between trees, mountains and snow, lots of snow. Their mission is to investigate an unencumbered laboratory, in which illegal and dangerous experiments on humans and animals have been reported. They must understand the nature of these experiments and try to stem the problem, collect data and information and report to the government._

_The team consists of nine members: Wynonna Earp, a former army special forces soldier; Henry Holliday former captain of the Navy special forces, husband of Wynonna; Waverly Earp, a young researcher, specialized in human and animal behavior, graduated in various disciplines such as: Genealogy, Archeology, Anthropology and Forensic Anthropology, sister of Wynonna, with her are the six best students of research and innovation._

 

\- <> -

 

**1**

 

 The small plane landed on an improvised runway, surrounded by snow walls, over two meters. It seemed the only form of human presence around, only the dazzling white of the snow and trees, trees and snow as far as the eye could see.

Ten people came down from the small aircraft.

-Misery, they were not joking saying that this place was isolated.- Commented Henry stroking his big mustache.

-Well this is just the track, when you get to the town of NeveSplendida, things will be slightly less solitary.- The guide in charge of accompanying them took some of the suitcases from the plane. -The jeep should arrive soon, one of the inhabitants will come to pick you up, as agreed has already been paid. - Commented looking around.

-Do not you come with us?- Asked a girl named Ely, she was one of Professor Earp's students.

-A storm is coming, Miss, I want to get this plane back as soon as possible, I do not want to get stuck here.- The man replied.

-I did not remember these were the agreements .- A woman with long black hair and blue eyes more than the northern sky came forward.

-I have given these provisions Madam, in the case of coplications, the inhabitants would have thought to guide you.- He said simply.

-Are you sure you gave us all the data on the various animal and non-animal species present in the territory?- Dr. Waverly Earp looked at the man with her usual clinical way.

-All of the information at our disposal have been shared with you Prof. But the damages related to the clinical experiments are not clear, for this you are here, find out what happened inside that laboratory and find out if we are facing a some environmental threat.- He remembered.

-We know, of experiments on humans and animals, the inhabitants of that town, they were involved directly, I guess so, because I do not think there is a large population density here.- one of Waverly's students, John, said.

-You've given the answer yourself, boy, also communicating with those people was not easy, in any case, the report that I have delivered contains everything, things already said and confidential details of which I, of course, are not to knowledge. I advise you to read it carefully.- Said the man, he noticed a black vehicle that was reaching the ruway and made a sign of greeting.

-Good morning, good man.- The guide greeted the driver of the jeep. In response, a man with a gray-black crepe beard, dressed as a lumberjack, sent a grunt, perhaps it was a "Good Morning."

-I help you load your equipment and luggage.- Said the guide leaving the newcomer aside, did not seem very sociable.

-Pay attention to those boxes, they contain objects like tubes and microscopes, delicate equipment.- Waverly said apprehensively.

-You report once every three days, or every time you need to communicate urgent news, treated carefully that radio has cost a lot, on the other hand has a very strong signal. The draw is in a month from today, in case of emergency your request for recovery will be evaluated. Here the phones practically do not exist.-

-Why should there be an emergency? Do not they have hospitals here?- John asked. 

-They have a clinic, a sort of miniature hospital, but that's not what I was referring to.- The guide said. 

The group looked at him with perplexity. But nobody gave shape to their thoughts. They climbed into the jeep, saying goodbye to the guide and along a track that ran through the forest. 

Above their heads, they heard the roar of the plane's engine, moving away. Now they were alone, in that territory forgotten by God and by men.


	2. The city of NeveSplendida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, I'm anxious about performance xD

**2**

 

The jeep entered the city; It seemed to have stopped in another era, along what was supposed to be, the main street, you could admire houses of all shapes and bright and bright colors, there were warehouses, shops and craft shops, all these buildings had only two things in common: The majority seemed in a state of neglect, and had sloping roofs to cope with the massive snowfalls.

The group waited until the jeep stopped, they were in front of a red-colored building, the sign read: Da Marta, lodging & breakfast; A kind of Hotel. They unloaded all their bags and boxes.

-You can stay here.- Said the wood cutter, pointing to the hotel.

-Thank you, um, I beg your pardon, will you be our guide?- Henry Holliday took off his cowboy hat, he was convinced he had been a man from the old west, in a past life. The woodcutter laughed, as if he had heard the most stupid thing ever. -There is no way I do it, I know why you are here, and I think you are out of your mind, but I risked enough to come and get you, ask old Marta, I salute you.- Said going back on the jeep before someone could say a single word.

-The good morning you see from the morning ...- Said Sara, another student.

-Yes, let's start really well.- William remarked, the youngest of the group.

-Well, I would say to come in, my ass freeze here! - Wynonna said.

Nobody had anything to object, the wind was getting more violent and giant clouds began to hide the sky. Their former guide was right, a snowstorm was coming.

 

\- <> -

 

The entrance was small, opening onto a small room furnished with some armchairs, a couple of chairs, a few small tables and a large, soft-looking, inviting sofa. The walls were made of wood, hung with paintings depicting landscapes, wild animals and people immortalized in moments of daily life, a very welcoming place. On their right was a reception desk. Seeing no one, Wynonna rang the desk bell. An elderly woman with a soft and sturdy build came from a hidden corner.

-Good morning welcome guests, I was waiting for you- she said with a warm smile.

-To you, Madame Marta, I must presume.- Again Henry took off his hat.

-Just Marta, how many rooms do you want? Do not worry, you are the only guests.-

-A double and the other singles would say.- Wynonna put her hand on Henry's chest and leaned her head against his shoulder, winking at him, the man returned with a mischievous smile, squinting his eyes with the color of ice. The woman gave a friendly smile to the couple of lovers and handed them the keys. -Excuse me if I do not help with the luggage, my back will not allow me. The stairs are on your left, I have reserved the third floor, I am on the fourth night, if you need me here, or in room 15 on the fourth floor. -She smiled friendly.

-There's no problem, madam,- Bob said gently, he used to emulate Henry, someone thought he had a crush on him.

-When we've packed things up, there are a couple of things we'd like to ask you,- Waverly said, adjusting her glasses, one of her tics.

-Of course, now rest and warm up a little, I will prepare dinner for you, I do not see new faces for so many years that will be a pleasure, and then, I will be honest, you have paid your stay here very well, generosity for generosity.- She smiled.

 

\- <> -

 

Dinner was served in a cozy dining room, wooden chairs and tables, covered with beautiful red and white napkins.

-Thank you for cooking for us.- Sara, a delicate and round-faced girl, looked admiringly at the food in front of her: mixed meats, mashed potatoes, wheat soup, polenta.

-It 'been a pleasure for me, I eat almost always alone since my Lucas left me ... but now, we do not think about this and enjoy dinner.

Everything was so good that the group ate, filling their belly like never before.

-You're an extraordinary chef, Marta.- Bob said.

-That young man with polite manners.- Old Marta said happily.

-Bob is right, a meal worthy of a king,- said Waverly who had appreciated the dinner, but now had some questions to ask. -Do you know anything about what happened here? You can give us some information, you know, maybe something that was not told to those who stopped the lab work.-

-My dear, no one has stopped the old mad scientist who worked in that laboratory in the forest, he was killed, one of his experiments, they said.-

Waverly was confused, like the rest of the group, -it turns out that it was a government intervention to stop the activity, many soldiers were sent, a few months ago.-

-None here sees a soldier from the war of independence, sugar, we know that the complaint started 18 years ago, was a stranger to denounce the crimes of the madman, but you are the first to come here to investigate.- she said surprised that they were not aware of it.

-Here someone has to explain ...- Ely commented shocked by the news.

-Is it 18 years since the story goes on?- Wynonna had a confused and angry face.

-No, we know about it for 24 years, but had not given big problems, until a few months ago, apparently with his death, some of his experiments have fled in the forest, since then here is the panic, nobody leaves after sunset and everything is done to stay inside the city.-

-What do you mean by "some of his experiments"? What are they, you know?- Waverly Churches more and more incredulous.

-Animals with physical deformities, some have even attacked some of us, there were already 15 dead in three months.-

-And what about experiments on humans?- Waverly wanted to understand more.

The woman paled, her face was whiter than a sheet. -What? No one has ever talked about experiments on humans, he was studying cancer treatments and other cellular diseases on animals. Her voice was shrill. -Excuse me, it's late, I need to rest.- The woman stood up, in a hurry to leave.

-Only the last thing lady, can you tell us someone who can guide us? -

-Look for a woman, you will not have difficulty reconscuring her, her hair is red like the flames of hell. She lives outside the city, she is not welcome here. Ask, someone will show you the way to go to her, she's a hunter, she knows the forest well, all too well.- The woman said contemptly, leaving. The group had no words.

-If what the woman says is true, then we've been teased.- Katie, a girl with wheat-colored hair, said.

-Tomorrow we will contact the headquarters and we will have answers.- Wynonna said rather angry.


	3. Team 9 to Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, at the end of the chapter "images" that could bump someone, but in the course of history there will be even more violent descriptions, read or not is your choice. Thank you :)

**3**

 

Waverly was lying on the bed in room n. 3. She held a book on her chest, but the words flowed beneath her eyes without meaning. She was worried, if the woman was telling the truth, then the government had lied, but why? They had to imagine that the truth would emerge immediately. It made no sense. Her imagination then wandered over those "experiments", which look they could have, would she be able to study them? The local people were really killed by these "things", they were mountain people, used to fighting bears and wolves, it was really possible that these new beings were more fearful. And really Mrs. Marta did not know of the experiments on humans? Nobody wondered where people disappeared, always assuming it was true. The light left, a part of Waverly was happy, her head was exploding. From the next room she heard Wynonna's curses. Waverly listened: the storm seemed very violent, probably the cause of the blackout.

She winced when she heard a knock on the door. She put her bare feet on the still warm wood of the floor, in the dim light of the room she groped for the door and without questions went to open it.

Marta's large, gentle face appeared on the threshold, lit by a candle. -Sorry sugar, I wanted to tell you that the candles and matches are in the bedside cabinet, I did not think to warn you before.- She said sincerely sorry.

-Oh thank you so much, wait for me to light one, if you make me clear .- Waverly said going to the bedside table.

-I'm going to tell your friends, before they get scared,- said the old woman embarassed, -I guess where you come from, this does not happen often.-

-It happens to us too, it's not a problem.- Waverly raised her voice a little, trying to cover Wynonna's constant imprecations.

-Good night Marta, and thank you.-

-Goodnight dear.-

Waverly closed the door and went back to bed, listened to the woman as she turned to warn the others in the group and realizing she could not read, she turned off the candle. Motionless in the bed took several minutes to calm down, did not want to admit it, but the darkness and the fury of mother nature also frightened scientists, especially when you knew that out there were outwitted and apparently, even dangerous for the human beings.

 

-<> -

 

-We can not go out with this storm, damnation.- William was clearly annoyed, he wanted to start doing research, his youth made him bold.

They were all gathered in Wynonna's and Henry's room, it was the largest.

-In any case we must first speak with those empty heads of the government, and have explanations, I am a proffessionist! I do not work at random.- Wynonna was increasingly angry, and no one could blame her.

-It's not the first time the government has acted, keeping secrets.- Henry said.

-Now let's activate this device and we'll have our answers.- Waverly said, reasoning, did not want the others to fidget, a restless mind is a malfunctioning mind.

-It works on batteries, does not it?- She asked then, looking at the large metal and plastic box in front of her.

-I hope so, otherwise we should wait until the power comes back, so that they do not have an emergency generator here? I do not want to spend another night at the darkness.- Sara commented.

-It is a battery, I'm sure, you just have to turn it on and pull up the antenna,- Henry made himself and began to traffic with the radio, immediately after a croaking noise came out of it.

-Well, Holliday.- Bob said giving him a pat on the back.

-We also had something like that in the Navy.-

-Okay, let's set the frequency now.- Wynonna said. Waverly grabbed a kind of microphone and pressing a side button said: -That Team 9 to Head, Over.-

The usual noise continued to come from the radio.

-Here team 9. Do you receive us? Over.- Repeated. Finally a voice answered. -Here Head, we receive Team 9, information to send? Over.-

-Information to receive, we want to talk with General Dix, Over.-

-Negative, the general is busy, over.-

-Oh holy heaven! - Wynonna took the microphone from the hands of Waverly with little delicacy and shouted into the microphone: -Take talk to General Dix, now! -

-If you do not press the button, they can not hear you ...- Waverly said flatly.

-Oh damn!- Wynonna pressed the button, even more angry than before, -I demand to speak with General Dix, incompetent that you are nothing! Switch it now! -

-Identified, over.-

-Are you kidding me?- She replayed the button, -I'm Wynonna Earp, team guard body.Okay, so? Let me talk to the general!- She was losing the little patience she had.

-Negative, over.-

Waverly took the microphone back. -We really need to talk to General Dix, make sure you contact us as soon as possible. over-

-Affirmative. Over and close.- From the radio came only a more intense croak. Henry turned off the radio.

-They can not do that, damn it!- Wynonna was really angry now.

-And now? What do we do? - Katie Churches.

-We are looking for answers on our behalf.- Waverly replied, -someone will stay here, if the headquarters calls, you have to take advantage immediately and ask for explanations.-

All the heads nodded.

-Henry, Bob, John and William stay here, I take Wynonna, Katie, Sara and Ely and try to get some more answers from the inhabitants. All agreed? - Waverly Churches.

William was about to object, he wanted to go to the field, but he had too much respect for Waverly.

-We keep your butt free, out there.- Wynonna said, still angry.

-We will not be long, just a few houses. If the storm calms down, we will also look for the woman that Marta was talking about.-

The group of women was about to leave the room, when they heard screams coming from the street below them, someone screamed for help. -You stay here, Waverly with me!- Wynonna said, taking her sister by the arm.

They ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door, -stay behind me, understood, I always want to know where you are.- Said Wynonna looking into her eyes, her sister nodded. Wynonna took out her 44 Magnum and went out onto the street.

\- Shit ...- Wynonna said, in front of her a boy with a half-stuck arm, and covered in blood was kneeling in the middle of the street and screaming for help with the few remaining forces.-The beast! The Beast has killed my father! Please help me! Oh my God help me! - He cried, falling face down on the snow-covered road.


	4. Contrasting information

**4**

 

When the situation was calmer, Wynonna, Waverly and Ely decided it was time for answers, they went to the small hospital, looking for the injured boy. The building was painted with a yellow vanilla in red letters, and it read: Ambulatory Mercy NeveSplendida. 

The entrance was really small, there was only a desk and chairs, on the north wall, a large double door, probably the actual beginning of the hospital. Waverly approached the counter, protected and surrounded by a thick glass that reached the ceiling. 

-Good morning, excuse me, we wanted information on the health of the boy hospitalized here a few hours ago.- She said turning to a tall and thin woman, propably over fifty, had a face that remembered an angry rodent. 

-Are you relatives? No, I know it, I know everyone here.- The woman answered, almost without looking at her. 

-We just wanted to know what happened, nothing more.- Waverly insisted. 

-What happens continually with the craft of chopping wood Miss, especially if you bring a problematic guy in the woods and give him a chainsaw .- She said looking at her. 

-But he was screaming at the beast? Who attacked him and his father?- Wynonna stepped forward, putting her mouth to the height of the door cut into the glass. 

-I've just answered, no beast has attacked them, except that of madness, in the mind of the boy, hit his father with an ax and then he is self-injured with a chainsaw.-

-But there have been cases of people attacked by strange beasts, have not they?- Wynonna did not understand. 

-Let me guess, you're retired from old Marta. That's a good woman, but the age begins to play bad jokes, the only beasts we have here are wolves, bears or at most some mountain lion, as they are called, jaguars. Locals like to invent strange things, legends, fables.-

-But the laboratory? The one in the middle of the forest? - 

-No one denies that it existed, but do not let's get around was just a poor madman who wanted to find the cure for cancer, you will find at most some owl with three eyes or a hen with four legs. They wanted to scare you, they are not seen many new people around here, everyone tries to have fun as they can. Now kindly let me work.- 

-Thank you for your time, lady ...? - Waverly leaned over to read the card, but it was too faded. 

-Miss, Miss Jovrett.- The three women nodded, and they came back out, the storm was getting less and less powerful. 

 

\- <> -

 

-Then? I do not understand anything, did Marta invent the whole story? - William asked when the three women were back to share the news. 

-Something strange there is certainly, the same Miss Jovrett, spoke of animals with physical changes or at least strange transplants of body parts.- Said Waverly. 

-If only those empty heads decided to contact us.- Wynonna said, making a middle finger on the radio. 

-In any case it will be better to start with some research, we have a lot of samples to be taken and analyzed. We're here for this.- Ely said. 

-I agree, but someone must still remain close to the radio, initially we will only take samples of soil, plants, and minerals, if we have luck we could also try to catch some animal that has anomalies, here everyone talks about cancer research, but we can not rely on their words, if any new species has been created or if its basic characteristics have been altered then it could pose a risk to the environment. Remember the case of the Fish Torpedo in Italy, had chaos in the food chain of many rivers, or the arrival of the Tiger Mosquito, a viral and beating risk for people and animals in other non-tropical states.- Waverly concluded. 

-Where do we start?- William asked. 

-We still have five hours of light, I would start looking for the woman that Marta was talking about to make a deal, then we will get out of the city to the edge of the forest. We divide each other to optimize the time. But at sunset everyone here.- Waverly said. 

They all agreed to split into three teams, the one that remained on the radio, the one that would start with the taking of samples and the one that would look for the red-haired woman.


	5. A strange meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there could be errors or inaccuracies due to the translation, it was a long day xD

**5**

 

The radio team, composed of John, Katie and Ely, was sitting on the carpet, they had already prepared an improvised mini-lab, pulling out the equipment. Now they enjoyed a relaxing game of Briscola waiting for the headquarters to contact them.

 

\- <> -

 

Henry Holliday, Bob and William had just come out, heading for the forest.

-We should go on foot? - Churches Bob.

-Yeah, well we should have thought of renting a vehicle.- William said impatiently to start.

-You guys stay close to me, I do not want to lose sight of you, if something bother us, well, I'll sing the two Revolver sisters .-  Henry said with his charming smile, Bob looked at him nodding, - we'll be your shadow.-

-Boys, but in your opinion is it dangerous? I mean, if there really was no soldier here and the story of Marta is true ..- Bob was beginning to have some perplexities, perhaps because of the icy wind that crept under his jacket, which did not make him feel at ease.

-Girls have a different version of the story, and then, let's face it, when the government does not want to be seen, then you will not see it.- Henry said reassuringly.

-Yeah, I had not thought about this, instill what reason they had to lie to us our principals. It was obvious that if it were a lie, we would have known right away, the government did not want to be seen, it certainly went that way!- Bob reasoned, now it was quieter.

-Yeah, if there were really such dangerous beasts people would have run away a long time, I think we'll find a lot of strange stuff, but let's go, no bears with a lion's head, for sure! - William laughed.

They walked for half an hour, found a path barely visible, because of the heavy snowfall of the night before, but apart from the snow that reached the knee, they had no difficulty reaching the forest. They found a sign saying: "Forest of a thousand birches."

-Really? - Comment Bob, in front of them, a thick blanket of pines and firs. -They have a sense of humor around here.-

-Okay, let's forward no more than 500m, for now, we must first understand how to move on this territory, it's really easy to get lost in a place like this.- Henry said, no one had anything to object.

Walking inside was not easy, the trunks were really close to each other and the low branches, the forest was not cured, making it difficult to see and pass. The roots protruded from the ground, frozen, but almost devoid of snow, the foreheads repaired, leaving only their leaves-needles.

Finally after what seemed to them an eternity, they found a space a little more open. They put the packs down and prepared the sample collection.

-Good, first ground, bark and minerals, then we can also find some bugs, they are the best when you want to understand the conditions of an environment.- William said.

-Yeah, if we even found a stream, we could take samples of water and eggs or tritons or other small aquatic animals.- Bob added.

-With this cold?- Said Henry, perplexed.

-You have no idea how many insects and aquatic animals or amphibians have adapted to this climate for example the Rana sylvaticus or tardigrade: these tiny aquatic animals are able to survive temperatures near absolute zero (-273 ° C) or higher than 150 ° C. Or...- Henry held up his hand, -That's okay, boy, thank you.-  Bob nodded sympathetically.

They worked for about twenty minutes in total silence, then Henry heard crunching steps on the pine needles. -Boys.- He whispered, -stop, make no noise, someone or something arrives.- He put his hands on his two revolvers.

-Wow what heard...- Bob whispered, he too now hear something in the distance.

-Do you think it's human?- William asked in a low voice.

-No, from the noise I would say that it is a big quadruped.-

-A boar?- Bob stretched out his ears.  -Maybe, but it must be pretty big.- Henry peered through the thick, waiting forest.

-It would not be better to get married where the trees are thicker? For us bipeds it will be easier to move in such narrow and vertical spaces. - William proposed.

-Great idea, boy.- Henry said, -leave your things here and start to squeeze.-

Noises grew louder and louder, it was coming. The three hid in the low fronds, breathing softly. The creature had to be a few yards away from them, hidden by the last row of trees, heard the sound of footsteps being lighter and slower and a noise like something sniffing the air.

-I think it knows about us,- Bob sighed. -Stay calm boy.- Henry took the two revolvers from the safety. -Do not do anything, if I tell you to run then run.

A giant wolf's face appeared in the clearing.

-O for all the Gods ..- Bob whimpered. The huge wolf, more than two meters high at the withers, put out a half bust, sniffing the air. It skin was a bright brown, almost reddish. The muscles of the legs flicker nervous under the fur. The creature turned its head in their direction and with its incredible and huge ice-blue eyes seemed to stare at them. The growl that broke from his throat was as deafening and powerful as the engine of a Yamaha. A second later it ran away, disappearing into the forest.

Bob fainted.

 

\- <> -

 

Wynonna, Waverly and Sara had managed, with difficulty, to be shown the way to reach the red-haired woman, who no one called by name, fortunately had that hallmark, otherwise it would have become really difficult to find her.

\- Who knows why does not seem to please anyone, but as a guide recommend so much ...- Sara was perplexed.

-Mountain people, you never know what the gold passes through your head, I have a cousin, she also lives in the mountains, when she speaks I never understand if she is serious or makes fun of me.- Wynonna shook her head.

-Ah, you're talking about Rory, yes, what a character.- Waverly added, just to have a conversation.

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when they saw a small wooden house in the distance.

-Wow ..- Said Sara surprised and a little intimidated, out of the house were hung many furs in various shades of brown, gray and white. There were even wild birds hanging upside down and several skulls of animals.

-A beautiful collection, what are they? I see some bears, maybe a moose ..- Wynonna commented.

-I would say it's better to knock, - Waverly was fascinated by all that stuff, but she thought that if they were surprised to look around like that, they would have been just nosy.

Waverly went to the door and knocked three times.

Silence.

She knocked three more times, but no noise came from inside.

-Sorry? Is there anyone in the house? We are a research group.- Wynonna shouted.

-Nothing, maybe it's not at home, are we waiting? - Sara Churches.

-At least half an hour, no more, my chicks are froze out here.- Wynonna pointed out.

-Maybe you should think about buying a pair of wool underpants, sister, I've lost count of every time you've said it since we've been here.- Waverly teased.

-Nine times with this.- Wynonna said, showing her tongue.  Sara laughed, she envied not having a sister.

Not even fifteen minutes later Wynonna was at the door again, -Hey, are you sleeping ?! Here it is freezing! - She cried out against the door.

-Wynonna ...- Waverly and Sara said it together.

-Never been more awake.- Said a voice behind them.

A tall, very tall woman, dressed in a red and black checked shirt, faded jeans and two pairs of amphibians at her feet stared curiously at them, her face was thin, stern, almost austere, but she also had a note of sadness.

Waverly looked at her enchanted for a few seconds, her short red hair was gathered in a ponytail behind the back of her head, two deep eyes of a warm, hot brown. There was no doubt it was the woman they were looking for, and also, the most beautiful and glamorous woman Waverly had ever seen.

-I am Wynonna Earp, this one, with open mouth, is my sister Waverly, a researcher and she is Sara, one of her students.-

Waverly glared at Wynonna.

-Nicole, Nicole Haught.- Said the woman without holding their hand, -What do I have to visit? -

-We need a guide for the forest.- Waverly said uneasily about the figure she had just made.

-We can talk about it.- She said dryly.


	6. The guide

**6**

 

-So, Nicole, can I call you Nicole?- Wynonna said.

It was clear that the woman had no intention of inviting them into the house.

-Why should not you?-

Wynonna gestured, spreading her arms, -I do not know, everyone here calls you," the red-haired woman." Is there a particular reason for this?-

-Maybe because my hair is this color.- She smiled voluntarily avoiding the question.

-Oookay ... Well, is there anything we need to know about this place, which we may not be aware of and that could be essential to know? -

-Only one thing, try not to annoy anyone, do your work discreetly and we will all be happy.-

-Nobody ever told you, you have an extraordinary gift of saying everything, saying nothing, so I do not understand anything.- Wynonna was starting to get nervous. Waverly came forward, -Sorry, we're a little nervous, we've been here for two days and we've already received three different versions of this place. What do you know about this place?-

-I know Everything, now, I would not seem rude, but do you want a guide or a cicerone like for the museum exhibits? -

\- Listen to an empty head ... - Wynonna started to move towards the red-haired woman, but Waverly got in the way. -Okay, okay, okay if you want to tell us something then you'll say it, but I'd like you to answer this, please. There are dangers, I mean there's something very dangerous for man in that forest?-

-Yes, there is something very dangerous that hovers inside.- Nicole said with more kindness.

-Thank you, and you know what it is? -

-Yes, but I do not think I can explain it, to be honest, I do not think you should enter that forest, there are things that not even science can explain.-

-You know how to defend yourself, however, otherwise you would not live outside the city, by the way, why do not you live inside the city?- Wynonna tried to be more civil, but her tone was still threatening.

-You gave the answer yourself.- Nicole looked at Waverly, as if to ask her if her sister was the idiot she seemed.

-But why do not you live inside the city, I asked! -

-I do not like annoying people.- The woman made a derisive sneer.

-Okay, how much is your service to guide?- Waverly Churches.

-Only the promise, that when you leave, I will be on the vehicle that will leave this place.-

-You are all crazy ..- Wynonna turned her back.

-It's okay, I think we can do it.- Waverly said, holding out her hand to the taller woman.

-What ?! - Wynonna and Sara said in chorus.

Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand, and she could feel the calluses on the woman's palm, it was a pleasant sensation, so her took a while to loosen her grip.

-We see you here, tomorrow at half a day, but remember, I warned you. Bring your best weapons, if you have any, you'll need them.- Nicole took one last look at the group, then entered the house.

Wynonna gave her the middle finger.

 

\- <> -

 

-Oh holy misery! Are you alright?- Henry ran to Wynonna and hugged her as the three women returned.

-If we exclude a madwoman with red hair, I would say yes,- Wynonna said.

-What happened?- Waverly Churches, seeing faces in shock.

-In the forest, there will be .. there was .. oh my God was huge! - Bob was agitated and could not complete the sentence. Then William intervened, -In the forest we saw a huge reddish wolf, had two eyes bluer than ice.- He said excitedly.

-Oh cabbage .. Are you okay?- Sara asked anxiously.

-Yes, yes it was not aggressive, it knew we were there, it sniffed us, but it growled and then disappeared. It seemed like a warning rather than a threat.- William continued.

Wynonna looked at Henry for confirmation, -assolutely, with that bulk, if It had wanted to attack it would have done it. However, misery, I had never seen anything so big.-

-I have sufficient reason to think that it is one of the "experiments" of the mad scientist .. I have never heard of species of canids of that size, and with those eyes .. it is not a spontaneous fruit of mother nature, I'm sure.-  Wylliam was really excited. -We also have samples, even of it fur, but it will take a while to analyze them.-

-Wow .. um good job guys .- Waverly was a little stunned by the news. -The woman we met, will guide us, she also talked about something dangerous that runs in the forest. Maybe she was referring to that giant wolf.-

-Yeah and our Waverly has a crush on mad. And that's not all, she promised a little place on our plane.- Wynonna said, looking at her with slit eyes.

-What?! - Everyone in the room was displaced.

-What's up? She's pretty ...- Waverly justified herself under pressure.

-I do not think it was for that, but for the seat on the plane, silly.- Wynonna pointed out.

The heads nodded.

-New from the headquarters? - Waverly was red in the face, it was already the second fool she was doing for that woman.

-Silence absolute radio, we tried to contact them, but the frequency is encrypted, I think they do not want to be disturbed.- Ely said.

-Well, tomorrow is a day of relationship, so in theory we should be able to talk to them,- Waverly was hoping for it.

-Do you think going to the forest is still a good idea?- Katie Churches.

-Yes, that's why we're here, tomorrow we'll try to get to the lab if madness allows it.- Wynonna said.

-Do you want to stop calling her "crazy"? I do not think so.- Waverly said.

-I will do my best, but I do not promise anything.-

-Who will go?- Bob's voice was still trembling.

-I, Wynonna and another, volunteers?- Said Waverly.

William's hand rose in a flash, only his hand.

-Are you sure you want to do it? I could come with you.- Henry approached Wynonna. -Quiet cowboy, I can handle it, and then you have to look after the rest of the group.- Wynonna placed a light kiss on Henry's lips.

-Well, now it will be better that we rest a while, it was a long day.- Waverly left the room, followed by her students, everyone had a tired and worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm editing the text to publish it, in Italy it's 03.10 am, so I'm tired xD Thank you all for coming up here <3


	7. Towards the forest

**7**

 

-I recommend, do not lose sight of the radio even for a second. We have to check if any army soldiers have actually been here, and what they found out, if they were aware of quadrupeds of that size and report on what we discovered. Also I think it is better to anticipate the date of extraction, probably here it will need the intervention of the army to contain that huge creature. There will be some explanation.- Waverly summed up, closing her coat. -Oh, it is mentioning the extraction of a tenth person, a local collaborator.-

-I have no idea how they could make this request.- Said Sara perplexed, -the army has a particular way of working.-

-It is not important, she will be left in friendly territory and then will go where she will, I certainly do not ask to take her to the headquarters with us, although in my opinion, she could be a fundamental resource in explaining the mystery of the place.- Waverly added .

Wynonna snorted, she did not like that woman, and would hardly change her mind about her.

-Are you sure that this is not a risk, really too big ..?- Bob was sitting on a chair, clutching his knees to his chest, he looked like a child instead of a scientist ready for a degree in biology.

-We are scientists, this is our job, and then with us there is Wynonna, a soldier trained in extreme situations, -Wynonna smiled graciously and grateful, -and then, that woman: Nicole, she knows how to defend herself and survive in the forest.- Wynonna's smile became a grimace.

 

\- <> -

 

Arriving near the house, Waverly saw a figure standing. Nicole stood with her arms crossed, an indecipherable expression on her face and a straight back that allowed her to rise up to her full height.

-Waverly and Wynonna Earp, and he is? - The woman's manner seemed more gentle than the day before, Waverly was pleased, Wynonna did not seem to particularly appreciate the effort of the woman.

-Hello Nicole, he is William, another student of mine, is about to graduate in biology and has a specific ethology .- Said Waverly smiling at the woman, surprisingly the woman returned the smile.

-Have you got the good-humor pill, is this morning? - Wynonna asked sickly. Waverly nudged her in the ribs. -Ahi!-

-No, I simply enjoy seeing to what extent the human being is stupid, I did not think I would see you again, I heard that your friends have met something in the forest.- She said smiling.

-How do you know?- Wynonna looked at her suspiciously.

-I will say you're not particularly discreet, the voice flies with the wind.- She said without losing the pose.

-I do not like you, woman.- Wynonna said.

-I think you're pretty funny,- Nicole replied. Wynonna made the verse.

-Okay, um, maybe we should start walking, do not you think?- William broke in, he wanted to start the adventure. 

-William is right, can you take us to the lab? I have to see with my own eyes what was going on inside.- Waverly said. 

The woman seemed to stiffen up. -Until the laboratory, it does not seem like a good idea.- 

-I do not care if it does not seem like a good idea,- Wynonna said. 

-Why? - Waverly Churches. 

-Because it's far enough away from here, there are several dangers.- 

-Do you know the giant red wolves?- William Churches not at all worried.

-I think that animal is the least of your problems.- Nicole said, amused. 

-So you know that beast.- Waverly said surprised. 

-As I said yesterday, I know everything.- 

-Would you begin to show us the way or do we have to stay here all day to admire your stupid face?- 

-Wynonna! Stop it, Nicole is here to help us.- Waverly scolded her, looked at the tall woman, apologizing with her eyes. 

Nicole laughed amusedly, -well, but I advise you to do everything I tell you, we must be discreet, if we attract the wrong attention, well we'll probably die .- She said assaulting a serious expression, it was almost scary. 

-Well, Nicole, we trust you.- Waverly said. 

-Really?- Wynonna took another elbow in her side from Waverly. 

-Follow me, do not do anything rash, do not shoot if I do not tell you, do absolutely nothing if I do not tell you before. is it Clear?- Nicole advised before turning away from them and starting to walk. 

Everyone, including, Wynonna nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I have to process the continuation well and I have to do other things, in a few hours I will update the work with chapter 8, which will certainly be interesting, thanks to all <3


	8. The dangers of the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get serious, enjoy it :)

**8**

 

The group walked in silence in the forest, after the initial and thick pines and firs, the spaces had widened, leaving space for more varied and slender trees. As a result the snow level was now even hgher. Waverly followed Nicole's trail that opened the way, she had not noticed it before, but from the woman she now felt a good smell, mixed with musk and vanilla.

\- How much is missing? - Waverly Churches approaching Nicole, walking in the inviolate snow was more tiring, and she wondered if the woman did not feel the fatigue to open the road.

-Not much, in a hottest season we will spend much less time. Are you tired?- She asked, turning to her.

Waverly blushed, -no, it's all right, thank you.- 

The red-haired woman nodded, returning to focus on the snow.

-How long do you live here?- Waverly asked again.

-Always, thirty years,- she replied.

-You have the same age as Wynonna ..-

-Is it a problem?- She turned and looked at her curiously.

-No! No, no, it was just a reflection, sorry ..- Waverly was uncomfortable, the test tubes, books and chemical formulas were certainly easier to deal with, compared to humans, especially if those humans were so cute women.

-Do not apologize, how old are you? - Nicole seemed determined to indulge the desire to talk about Waverly.

-Twenty-seven .. made in December.- Waverly said happy that the woman had not bothered.

-You are young, and yet from what I understand, you're already a little girl, with some students .- It seemed like a compliment.

-I have obtained some degrees, yes, science is my passion. And you, do you have any passion?-

The woman seemed not to have heard the question, she remained silent, Waverly was about to return behind her, when Nicole replied: -I think I do not have particular passions, I like the forest and the wild animals.- She smiled at her.

-To live you hunt, how did you learn? -

-It was a matter of need, I had to learn to survive, I had parents absent.-

-I'm sorry, I did not want to be indelicate.- Waverly said, studying the woman's profile, trying to understand her emotions.

-You did not do anything wrong, it's life, everyone has a destiny. It is useless to wonder why, you just have to learn the rules of the game and play if you want to survive.-

-Hey! Sweetheart, how much is missing?- Wynonna's voice came from behind them.

Nicole stopped, turning slowly, until Wynonna reached her. -Do you want to hear from the whole forest?- Nicole threatened.

-Do you have any problems with me?- Wynonna narrowed her eyes.

-I have problems with your tone of voice.- Nicole grunted.

-Repeat it, empty head.- Wynonna put her hand on the gun that had to her belt.

\- Ehm..Ladies ..- William tried to make himself heard.

-I advise you not to provoke me, you could hurt yourself, Wynonna.- Nicole looked angry now.

-Ladies .. I think ..-

-Maybe the one that could hurt you, are you.- Wynonna threatened.

-Girls! I think William is trying to say something.- Waverly intervened, instantly understanding what it was.

The two women stopped arguing and their faces became serious.

-I think something is coming ...- William finally said. But now all those present had noticed by themselves.

-Stay behind me.- Nicole said.

-Forget it, empty head.-

Waverly and William stood behind Nicole without protesting, while Wynonna flanked the redhead. The steps became ever stronger and closer.

-Do you think the wolf is again? - Waverly Churches.

-No, I doubt it.- Nicole replied, pulling a large dagger from her belt.

-What do you think you're doing with that needle?- Wynonna asked, pulling out her Magnum.

-Stay still.- Nicole said, ignoring Wynonna's comment.

Whatever was approaching, it must be huge and very fast, it was not more than a hundred yards away from them, but the forest still hid it. Some trees vibrated, closer and closer to them, clashed by the passage of the body of the creature that was coming.

-I think I see something.- Waverly whispered, pointing to some sort of brown and yellow fur, but it was a blur.

The steps stopped and a chilling growl came from the thick.

-Shit, I think it's a chimera ..- Nicole sighed.

-What do you mean by "chimera?"- William asked, but soon he had the answer.

From the bushy a huge being emerged: A sort of elk, or rather a lynx with the body of an elk. It was at least three and a half meters high, the head it was as big as the bust of a very sturdy man, the red eyes like braziers, the fangs on display, gleamed white and covered with saliva. The front hoof violently hit the ground.

 -It's going to attack.- Said Nicole. -Aim to the head, better if in the eye.- She whispered.

Wynonna was petrified, just like the other two.

Nicole took a few steps towards the monster, she had understood that she would not receive a great support from the others.

The chimera growled and began slamming the hoof against the ground, sending the snow back.

Nicole and the chimera seemed to study each other, like two beasts waiting to be torn apart.

The beast sent another terrible growl and began to run against them, Nicole wasted no time and hurled herself at the beast. The chimera was aimed at Nicole's head, it opened its jaws, ready to close them around Nicole's neck, but the woman slipped on the snow, avoiding the attack, planted the knife in the chimera's shoulder and using it as a lever climbed on the neck of the beast clutching it tightly in her arms.

-Shoot! Wynonna shoots in the eyes.- Nicole shouted, trying not to lose her balance, the beast was angry and trying to get off Nicole.

Wynonna recovered, -keep your head down! - She shouted before taking aim.

The bullet hit the left eye of the chimera with precision, the beast cried out in pain and anger, stirred to the point of losing balance to Nicole, who fell but grabbed her dagger, stood up, trying to hit still the beast's flesh, but that kicked her in the stomach, throwing her several feet in the snow.

Wynonna fired again, but the bullets seemed unable to scratch the skin of the beast. The angry chimera aimed at them. Wynonna reacted instinctively and grabbed Waverly by wiping her away, landing on the fresh snow. The chimera grabbed William's arm and ran at full speed into the forest. The screams of pain and fear of the boy last only a few seconds, now the creature was far away.

-William !!! No !!! - Waverly got up freeing herself from her sister's body.

-Damn!- Wynonna shouted and began chasing the trail of blood left on the white snow. But strong arms grabbed her from behind, girdling her hips.

-Stop, he's dead now.- Nicole struggled to keep the woman steady.

-Let me go! I have to save him! - Wynonna shouted trying to free herself, but the woman's grip was very strong.

-You can not save a dead man.- Said Nicole, while Wynonna's body was relaxing against her, -It was a female, she will have puppies, maybe even a companion, it's all useless.-

-Fuck this! Fuck! Damn! Let me go now. I'm not going anywhere!- Wynonna shouted.

Nicole loosened her grip and let her go.

-Waverly ..- Wynonna turned to her younger sister, she was still staring at the spot where the beast and William had disappeared, eyes peed with tears. -It was under my responsibility ...- Waverly hugged her sister and burst into a desperate cry.

Nicole stared at the two sisters, then felt her legs grow soft and fell to her knees, finishing her face in the snow.

-Nicole! - Waverly shouted.

-Damn it, do not tell me you're dead.- Waynonna said, turning Nicole's motionless body from her nose and her mouth, sparkling with rivulets of blood.

-It's alive, but it took a big hit. It surprises me that she's alive after that kick.- Wynonna said.

-What do we do? - Waverly Churches in despair.

-We wait for her to wake up, we can not drag her through the forest, find a hidden place and pray that she'll wake up before dark.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chimera:  
> Monster of Greek mythology, which the poets said with the lion's snout, the goat's body, the dragon's tail and vomiting flames.  
> In other cultures and apoche refers to this for any other animal mixed with another animal.


	9. Fragments from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have come up here <3

**9**

 

-They've been out for too long .. in a couple of hours it will be dark. Maybe we should go look for them.- John said, walking around the room without finding peace.

-I'm sure they're fine, Wynonna is a fucking Woman!- Henry said more to himself than to someone else.

-And these assholes are not yet heard ...- Said Sara, shaking her head at the radio.

-We do not know where to start looking, why do not we know? Dr. Waverly is always so meticulous with details, but this time she did not even say what direction she would take, why did not she do it? - Bob was hysterical.

-Hei quiet, shhh ..- John went to the boy and held him in his arms, Bob did not resist any resistance and immediately felt better, enveloped by the body heat of another human being.

They heard a knock on the door. Henry went to open the old Marta in the doorway.

-I prepare dinner? Do you have some apetite? - Churches with its sweet ways.

-Thank you Marta, but I think I speak for everyone, we are a little agitated to eat .- Henry said, bowing his head respectfully.

-I'll leave something good in the kitchen, if you get hungry, go ahead, do not be trouble. But where are your other friends?- Churches peered into the room.

-They're the reason for our anxiety, they've been out for hours and it'll be dark soon.- Bob said without breaking away from John.

-Oh holy heaven! Are they in the forest? Alone? - Old Marta seemed really worried.

-With them there is the red-haired woman, Nicole, I think .- Said Sara as she was wearing a chair, the lady did not seem very stable on her legs, she accepted the chair thanking the girl.

-Fortunately, that absurd woman is with them, so I feel calmer.- She said, sighing.

-I'm sorry, I do not understand, people seem to hate that woman, and yet it was recommended as a guide, you too, Marta, you showed distrust for her, but now you are relieved that it is with our friends. I'm really confused .- Said Sara.

-That woman is what we Italians will call a "Ragazza Incasinata", a good girl, but with problems, probably not her fault, but there is always some non-acceptance for those people a little bit particular. She has grown practically alone, in the forest, it is not yet clear who her parents are, there are many rumors about them. Bad things.- She said with regret.

-For example?- Sara asked again.

-Sorry, I do not feel like talking about these things, when you come back try to ask her. Now I go, I have to rest, sorry.-She said as she left the room.

The group was increasingly puzzled, NeveSplendida, it was really a strange city.

 

\- <> -

 

\- She's so hot ... I think she has a high fever. - Said Waverly holding Nicole's head resting on her knees, stroked her hair, so soft and red.

-Probable, but in reality, when I was arguing with her, I was close enough, even then it gave off heat, but her hands are normal, almost cold in reality.- Wynonna said reapplying Nicole's hand on her stomach. -If only you decide to wake up.- Said to Nicole

-I have nothing useful with me, if she has suffered internal damage, then she could die, the bleeding nose and mouth stopped, must have banged her head against something, but if she has an internal hemorrhage then ...- Waverly treats her tears.

-Her breath is regular, quiet.- Wynonna stroked Waverly's face, -in any case, I do not understand what you find in this empty head.- Wynonna made the usual braggart, perhaps to ease the tension.

-Well, first of all, without her we are passed off .. and then, I do not know, has a face so cute, a voice warm and deep.- Waverly said bruised, but then a dark shadow passed on her face, had not the right to feel like that, William was dead and she, she was thinking about matters like that. Wynonna sensed her sister's thoughts, -it was not your fault, Waverly.-

-I know, I think, only that he was a student of mine, I chose him personally. Now he is dead, he was only 19 years old ... so many dreams ..- A tear fell from Waverly's face ending up on Nicole's cheek, the woman winked, seemed to be waking up.

Nicole quickly opened and closed her eyes a couple of times, Waverly had the impression of seeing a light blue, but looking better, she saw that they were always of her usual light brown color.

-Hei, empty head ...- Wynonna said.

Nicole mumbled something incomprehensible, then pulled up and jerked back, she retched.

-Yeah, I'm happy to see you too ...- Wynonna commented.

-Wyn, please, it's not the moment,- said Waverly, massaging Nicole's bent back.

-We have to get out of here.- Nicole gasped, her voice hoarse with vomit.

-Well, stand up and take us out of the forest.- Wynonna said holding out her hand to help the woman get up.

-No, walking in the forest at night is suicide, there are creatures far worse than that chimera.- She said, accepting the help of Wynonna.

-So where are we going? - Waverly Churches helping the woman keep her balance.

-At the laboratory, it's close, we'll hide there.- She said as she leaned on Waverly's shoulder.

-Can you walk?- She looked at her intently.

-Yes, just give me a moment, to orient me.- She answered looking around.

-Follow me.-


	10. The laboratory of horrors - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, it's coming.

**10**

 

In front of them, barely distinguishable, under the last light of the day, what had to be the laboratory of the madman was sticking out on a hill.

-It's huge ...- Waverly said.

-Yes it is ...- Nicole looked uncomfortable.

-Are you all right, Nicole?- Waverly asked worriedly.

-I only have chest pain.- She replied.

-As soon as we're inside, in a safe place, I'll check the damage, all right.-

Nicole only nodded.

-Let's go.- Wynonna said, looking nervously around.

-We have to go around, make as little noise as possible and do not talk, if not extremely necessary.- Nicole said.

-Yes, but it will soon be dark. Can we light the torches? - Waverly Churches, Nicole looked surprised. -Uh, sure, one, and bet on the ground.- Granted.

Making their way through the vegetation, the group reached a side door.

-Come on, it's open.- Nicole said, pushing the door softly. -You know this place well.- Wynonna commented, but Nicole did not hear her or pretended not to hear her.

Waverly tried to make out the inside, but the light from the torch just lit up, pointing to the ground. In conpense, a sweetish and sickening smell came to them clearly.

-What is this smell? - Wynonna Churches talking softly. -The doctor's experiments are decomposing.- Nicole answered.

-Oh my God ..- Waverly whispered instinctively engulfing Nicole's arm.

Nicole led them through several corridors, on either side of which several wooden and glass doors opened. But there was no time to explore.

They reached a flight of stairs that descended into the darkness. -From this side, the under there are the cells, it will be safe.- Nicole said, was about to go down when she felt a hand hold her free arm, turned and met Wynonna's eyes that glistened in the darkness.

-How do you know this place?- Wynonna tightened her grip.

Nicole did not disappear, -I explored.- Wynonna did not seem convinced, but she left Nicole's arm.

The stairs were very long, going down several tens of meters.

-Why so deep? - Waverly Churches.

-So nobody would hear the screams of those who were imprisoned here.- Nicole said with a lump in her throat.

Finally they reached the bottom, the smell was more bearable, but some doors were closed from the outside, it meant only one thing: something was left inside. Nicole walked the long corridor to the end, chose a door to their left and entered.

-We can stay here.- She said, calling the door behind her and peering out of the tiny slit.

Waverly brightened the room, there was a dirty sheet thrown on the ground, under which there was a bit of straw, a bucket of metal and on the stone floor there were several holes, probably draining.

-I have a little oil lamp with me,- said Waverly, -can I light it?-

-Yes, but keep the flame at a minimum.-

Waverly took the lamp from the backpack, placed it beside the sheet. -Lie down, so I can see your wound,- she said to Nicole.

The woman remained motionless, -now?- She asked. Waverly shrugged, embarrassed.

Nicole hesitated a few seconds, then she obeyed.

Wynonna only looked at the scene from a corner.

Waverly kneels beside Nicole's outstretched body. -I can ...? - Waverly said, blushing in the face, touching the first button of Nicole's shirt, the woman nodded without looking at her.

Wawerly began to gently unbutton her shirt and soon realized that under her shirt Nicole had only a sporty black bra. -How do you not get cold? I'm freezing.- Waverly said uneasily.

Wynonna peered over Waverly's shoulders, shook her head in shock.

-Habit,- Nicole said, clearing her throat.

Once opened, the shirt released the warmth of Nicole's body and revealed her lean, nervous bust. At the center stood a huge black bruise, but when Waverly approached the lamp, the light revealed a body battered by many scars, signs of every kind and shape.

-I'm sorry,- Nicole said, following Waverly's gaze.

-You do not have to, I'm sorry you suffered this ...- Waverly said, touching one of the scars on her muscled belly with her fingertips, she gave a little gasp at the contact, but said nothing.

For once, Wynonna also remained silent.

-I know you will not like it, but I have to do some pressure to check the organs and see if you have broken ribs.- Waverly warned.

-Do what you have to.- The woman nodded.

Waverly put her cold hands on Nicole's hot body, the woman clenched her jaw, preventing herself from moaning.

-Sorry ...- Waverly increased the pressure and ran the wise hands on her body. Nicole's eyes were closed fiercely and from the edges of those, one could see the beginning of a tear shine.

-I'm finished, you have three cracked ribs, but the good news and your organs seem to be fine.- Waverly said, pulling Nicole's shirt back.

-Thank you,- she whispered. -Now it would be appropriate to rest, as soon as daylight we have to disappear from here.

The two sisters nodded.

-Can I sleep next to you? I'm very cold ...- Said Waverly lying next to Nicole, -and you emanate so hot.-

-Sure, um, I think it's fine .- Nicole said, attracting the girl near her body. -So nice ...- Waverly whispered putting an arm on Nicole's belly, being careful not to touch her where he felt pain.

Wynonna stood looking at the scene with a wrinkled brow, she did not know what to do.

Nicole thought about it. -You can come too, I do not bite, promised.- She said opening her free arm and inviting Wynonna, the woman looked at her for several seconds, undecided on how to behave, the idea of having a little heat teases her too, so she surrendered. -If you tell someone I'll cut you to pieces,- said Wynonna lying down next to Nicole, she immediately felt the heat and without hesitation emulated her sister's pose.

-Not a word, Waverly.- Wynonna said, looking at her sister's amused face.

 

\- <> -

 

There was a violent noise over their heads, the three women were brutally awakened. 

-What the hell is going on?- Wynonna asked in a trembling voice. 

Nicole jumped up and went to the door, slipped her arm into the small gap, ignored the pain of the skin that tore at the rough wooden walls and managed to reach the door bolt, closing it. 

-It sniffed us.- She said running to turn off the oil lamp. Everything was black. 

-Nicole what happens? Whoever sniffed us.- Waverly's voice was full of panic. 

Wynonna did not speak, maybe she was too scared. 

-The Black Lycanthrope- She said grabbing Waverly by the arm and Wynonna for the other dragged her against the wall of the room next to the door, probably. 

-Do not take a single breath or we're dead.- Nicole whispered. 

Above their heads the hell went on, the noise of broken glass, metal objects hurled around and furniture thrown against walls and floors. 

Then silence, but it was a silence that brought with it much worse consequences, heavy steps and a gasping breath came from the stairs. 

It was arriving.

A cavernous, powerful growl resounded in the walls, while being hit doors and walls heavily sniffing the air. 

Nicole could feel the bodies of the two women trembling against her, put one hand on both their mouths and began to pray. 

The thing approached more and more, seemed to destroy everything in its path. 

Still a few cells and would arrive in front of their cell.


	11. The laboratory of horrors - Part 2

**11**

 

The noise was infernal, scratches, growls and the heavy breathing of the beast grew closer and closer. 

Nicole feared that the mad beat of their three hearts would make them discover. 

They heard a door being unhinged against something. 

The red-haired woman perceived Waverly's body, tending to spasm as her muscles and nerves stiffened, then became soft: she had fainted. 

At least she would not see death in the face, Nicole thought. There was no way she could save them, yet she was sure that this thing would remain in the forest at night, she had made a mistake and the price was the life of two women she began to grow fond of. 

Still only a few meters. 

Nicole tried to stay calm and think, but her mind did not produce any useful thought, the adrenalin circulating in her body shouted to her, the brain to think and the heart to protect. An inner struggle that would have had, however, only one final, the death of someone. 

Nicole felt something warm and wet slip on the hand that pressed Wynonna's mouth: she was crying. Probably for her sister, who could no longer perceive or see in total darkness, cursing herself for not being able to protect her. 

Wynonna looked for Nicole's body in the darkness and harpooned to her thigh, perhaps in an attempt to stay still. Nicole looked at the woman who was looking for her and her sister in the darkness, for a moment Nicole had the impression that the woman crossed her gaze, but it was just a case, in fact the pupils dilated to the extreme of the woman continued to flicker around like crazy. 

They heard a knock in the doorway of the corridor before them, which was wide open, hitting the wall violently. 

There was no more time.

One more step and it would be in front of their only fragile protection. 

Here it was, it was behind the door, they heard the wood crunching under the legs of the beast, a few seconds and they would die. 

Nicole tripped her breath ready to die.  

There was a sound of glass broken over their heads. 

The creature gave a growl and pushed the door open, giving it the push to start running, running towards the stairs, climbing to look for what had produced noise on the upper floors. 

Nicole continued to hold her breath, for fear of attracting it again to them. 

They were momentarily saved.

 

\- <> -

 

Henry and the other boys could not sleep, it was late night and Wynonna, Waverly and William still knew nothing. Something in Henry's heart told him Wynonna was alive, but maybe it was just what he wanted to believe. He could not imagine losing her, not after they had survived the nightmare of war, not after two warlike souls had come together to give birth to pure love, far from the horror of war. He had to do something, he would do something.

 

\- <> -

 

Nicole waited several minutes before daring to move, afraid that the slightest noise would re-trigger the beast. 

She did not know what had caused the noise on the upper floors, but she knew that whatever it was had certainly prolonged their lives. 

-We have to get out of here.- She whispered to Wynonna.

She heard the woman degluct, but she did not answer. 

-I take Waverly, you hold on to my shirt and do not give up for any reason in the world, okay?- She whispered again. 

-How will you do it, you do not see anything here ...- Wynonna said in a barely audible whisper. 

-Trust me.-  Nicole rose from the grip of Wynonna, who still clutched her leg. 

She took Waverly's backpack and put it on her shoulder, picked up the oil lamp and leaned over Wynonna, -take this, but do not light it.-  She saw Wynonna nodding confused, helped her to pull herself up, -wait, I'll take Waverly and leave.- Nicole leaned over Waverly's defenseless body and effortlessly picked her up. 

She approached Wynonna and rubbed her shirt against her so she could hold her. 

-Little steps, let me guide you.- Nicole said. 

Above their heads something kept moving and making a big noise. 

Wynonna completely entrusted herself to the red-haired woman, tightening her shirt in a convulsive way. She had the feeling of making a different path, she confirmed when, after a few steps, she saw a door open on the night, the moonlight seemed dazzling now. 

-Fast and silent.- Nicole began to walk what looked like a path that ran through the thick vegetation.


	12. It's not over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe all the support you give me, I'm so grateful, thanks a lot to everyone !!!  
> It 's so nice that something like writing can unite people so different from different parts of the world, I did not find hate, discrimination, malice or insults, but just laughter, good mood and much support, I'm glad I found a site like this, and people like you, really.  
> But that does not mean you can not scold me if you want it xD  
> Now let's go to the story otherwise this is longer than the chapter ahaha xD

**12**

 

The laboratory was behind them, but as they walked, they always felt the shadow of the building on them. Their clothes were still impregnated with that stench of death and decomposition.

Every crunch or small noise made them jump out of fear.

The snow crept into Wynonna's boots, freezing her feet, every step was torture, but they could not stop.

-Nicole ..- Wynonna whispered.

Nicole turned to look at the woman's face under the faint moonlight, had an indecipherable expression, but also scared.  

-Yes?-

-When we are safe I think you owe me a lot of explanations, but for now, thanks for keeping us safe, and bringing my sister with your arm, afterwards you'll also have to explain where you find all the physical strength.-

Nicole looked at Waverly, her head resting on her shoulder and a serene expression, like a sleeping child, that forgetting the horrors of the world, at least for a while.

-We are making progress, Wynonna, you have not yet called me "empty head",- Nicole said trying to ease the tension, -however, Waverly is really light, do you want to try? - Nicole joked.

-I leave you the pleasure.- The woman smiled.

A branch broke off a few tens of meters from them, and silence fell over the whole forest. The two women stopped, taking their breath, but silence reigned supreme, it was difficult to determine whether it was a good or a bad sign.

-We continue to walk, move where the trees are thicker, if something big chases us it will be easier to escape for us.- Nicole whispered.

-Was it a nice way to tell me I'm fit?- Wynonna said, trying to joke.

The two women began to walk again, that unreal silence was very unpleasant. Their steps seemed to produce a terrible noise, although in reality, everything was muted by the snow.

There was another noise, closer this time.

-Nicole ...-

-Stay calm, Wynonna, do not risk anything.- Nicole said looking for the woman's eyes, to make sure her understood, Wynonna nodded.

They tried to increase speed, getting out of that forest was the top priority. In the distance, footsteps, perhaps clogs, were heard. Wynonna's blood froze in her veins, the thought of meeting another chimera made her feel bad, she envied her sister's state, unaware of everything.

Always closer.

-Nicole, Nicole please do not want to revive that nightmare.- Wynonna trembled with cold and fear.

-Stay calm, Wynonna, it does not look big.- Nicole said trying to penetrate into the darkness.

-Big or not, I do not want to stay here to find out, please tell me we can start running like there's no tomorrow.- She pleaded as the clatter of hooves approached.

-Wait, it's near here.- Nicole said, stretching her legs, ready to run.

-But why wait for us to see, when can we run? -

-It is not it that  must see we, but we that must see it, blindly running in the forest without knowing what we are running from is suicide.-

-I'm not sure your reasoning is that good, but I'll trust you.-

\- Good girl, here it is.-

A hairy face appeared from the thick, two small black eyes settled on them, from the muzzle of the moose, a cloud of steam came out.

-Oh thank God.- Wynonna sighed terribly relieved.

But peace did not last long, there was an explosion of branches and trunks that were broken, and a tremendous grunt penetrated their eardrums, the moose decided that humans were less dangerous than what was coming, therefore, began to flee into their direction. Something flew in the sky from the tops of the trees, darkening the moon for a moment and landing on the moose, a few meters from the group.

A huge human-looking creature, and a wolf sank the fangs in the flesh of the animal, writhing under the huge beast. It had a body almost identical to that of a human being, but it was covered in thick black fur pitch, the four limbs had the massive and long claws and bright and clear blue eyes like ice.

-It's time to run like there's no tomorrow, Wynonna.- Nicole's voice was a barely audible whisper.

The two women began to back away slowly, if the beast had noticed them, well we know.

They ran for a time that seemed to them endless, then Wynonna collapsed into the snow, exhausted.

-Do not stop now, Earp.- Nicole said stopping.

-Red, I was in the army and I'm used to running, and the thing I want more is out of this damn forest, so if I do not run anymore is because I can not, I hurt an ankle ..- Said groping .

-Shit, okay, I'll take you. - She said kneeling in front of Wynonna giving her shoulders, - put your arms around my neck, but hurry up, I hear noises.-

-You can not bring us both, do not say bullshit, take Waverly away from here, I'll find a place to hide myself until the day.- Wynonna said, looking around.

-The Arms, Earp!- Nicole ordered.

Wynonna hesitated a few seconds, Nicole could never make it, but she obeyed, slipped on the backpack and encircled Nicole's neck.

-Put your legs around my hips and hold on with all the strength you have.

-You will never do it ..-

But Nicole got up easily and started running at a surprising speed through the forest.


	13. Other problems and a bit of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break from fear, WayHaught here ;)

**13**

 

Wynonna opened her bedroom door and entered, followed by Nicole, who still held Waverly's unconscious body.

Ely, Bob and Katie jumped.

-Oh my God, my God and my God! You are alive! - Bob shouted running to embrace Wynonna.

-What happened to Waverly, and William, where is he?- Ely asked, looking at the group.

Wynonna's face went dark, -it's a complicated story.-

-What? What happened to him? -

-After a moment I will tell you everything, but first ... hey, where are the others? - Churches looking around with her husband and the others in the group.

-They went looking for you ...- Katie said with a guilty and sad expression.

-No no no .. this is not good! We have to look for them now!- Wynonna turned to back, aiming at the door, but Nicole, still holding Waverly, blocked her way.

-Come on, Wynonna, it's night, we'll never find them, we'd just kill each other. Your ankle must rest.-

-You do not have to come with me, but now let me pass,- Wynonna's eyes were veiled with tears.

-I want to come with you, but we'll do it as soon as the sun rises, I promise.- 

Wynonna stared at Nicole's eyes, surrendered, knew that she was right.

-Who is she? - Katie asked looking at the woman with curiosity.

-Her name is Nicole Haught, if Waverly and I are alive, it's only thanks to her.- She said looking toward the woman gratefully.

-So William is .. he does not ...- Bob asked, choking.

Everyone stared at Wynonna.

-Please, take Waverly to her room, it's number 3, stay with her, I have to talk to these guys .- Wynonna said, Nicole nodded and left the room.

 

\- <> -

 

Waverly regained her senses, but something kept her from opening her eyes. She was lying on something soft and felt a pleasant warmth next to her. She could hardly tidy up her thoughts, she felt she must be afraid, but she did not remember why, she struggled, and finally the recollections came back, hitting the her conscience. 

-NO! - Shouted by pulling up, she had a heart pounding, almost wanting to escape from her chest, she realized she was in her room, Marta's pension, but could not explain how. 

-Hey, it's all good, you're safe now.- Sitting next to her, Nicole was on the bed, looking at her gently. 

-Nicole ..- Waverly's eyes filled with tears, -Wynonna .. she ..- 

-Wynonna is fine, it's with the others, now you have to think only about resting.- Nicole caressed Waverly's face, the girl treats Nicole's hand, -Please, put here next to me.- Nicole lay down beside Waverly, putting a protective arm over her shoulder. 

-Sorry, if you do not want this, stop me ..- Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole's cheek, another kiss, closer to the mouth, timidly and finally kissed Nicole's lips. -I'm a horrible person, but I need you now, if ...- Waverly's lips were blocked by a kiss from Nicole, that was holding Waverly's nape, drawing her toward her. Nicole tasted good, like her smell, Waverly's kisses became more demanding and Nicole did not retreat, with one hand slipping under Waverly's shirt and meeting her breast. The girl produced a groan of appreciation. The kiss flashed, and in a moment Nicole was over Waverly's hips, taking off her shirt, returning to Waverly's mouth with kisses and demanding bites. Waverly admired the beauty of the woman with whom she was about to make love, Nicole's body heat increased still, for a fraction of a second, Waverly had the impression of seeing that blue flash again, between Nicole's half-closed eyes, but now she did not care, she only cared about being with that beautiful woman and having her body and mind all for her. 

Forgetting the rest of the world closed her eyes and she let herself go.


	14. Something very wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are not too many mistakes, it has been a long day, enjoy it ;)

**14**

  


Henry jumped up from his chair, - misery, I'm going crazy! - Exclaimed. 

-Yeah, this wait wears the nerves ..- John said. 

Henry went to the closet and rummaged inside, emerged with a brown jacket and a sawed-off shotgun, -I'm going to look for them.- He said. 

He pushed the cowboy hat over his head and put on his jacket. 

-I'm coming with you,- John said, getting up. 

Henry looked at him for a moment, then nodded, -do you know how to use a gun, boy?- 

John shook his head. 

-I know how to shoot.- Sara intervened. -What are you more comfortable with?- Henry went back to rummage in the closet. 

-Pistles, rifles makes no difference, my father is a hunter and my mother is in the police, they have taught me to shoot since I was a child.- She said. 

Herry rummaged again at the second, then handed the girl a shotgun. -This has a good recoil, not too violent.- 

-I think it will be perfect.- The girl said, studying the weapon, almost with amazement. 

John had eyebrows raised, a little confused. 

-Do not worry, boy, women are always one step ahead.- He smiled. 

John merely nodded. 

-We stay on the radio, in case they call, even if it's night ..- Bob said embarrassed. 

-Boy, you do not have to make the heart of a lion by force, everyone has their skills .- Henry said, consoling him. 

-Ready? - The two nodded. 

  


\- <> -

  


-Guys, look here. - John aimed the torch on the snow stained with red: blood. 

-God .. That's blood. Someone or something has been dragged.- Said Sara with horror.

Henry aimed his torches, next to the trail of blood there were huge footsteps of an ungulate. His heart lost a beat. 

-We see where they lead ...- He said deglutting.

They did not have to walk for long, a little further on they found some bloodstained clothes and inside them, what was left of a human being. 

Sara gave a strangled cry. 

-It's William ..- John said with a trembling voice. 

-Misery! Fuck! We have to find Wynonna and Waverly! We follow the tracks backwards and we find them.- 

-But, and he .. we can not leave him here ...- Sara was crying. 

-We can not do anything for him. We need to get out of here before the beast that made this come back and pray that it did not make more victims.- Henry said with a lump in his throat, it was hard to leave a mate, but it was a survival question. 

Henry wondered what kind of being with hooves, it could have done that, the ungulates are herbivores, but also, those dimensions .. 

-Come ..- John put his arms around Sara's shoulders and took her away from the violated remains of their friend and colleague. 

Traces followed on the contrary, and they arrived in a small clearing. 

-There are several footprints, that huge thing, and others, human, there was a fight here, but I do not see any more blood.- John said. -The tracks go on here, there are three of them, Wynonna, Waverly and the woman who was driving them.- Henry said a few meters ahead, -two of them dragged a body up to here, they stopped, but then the traces that continue are three people, so they're fine.- He said, studying the ground and sighing with relief. 

-Are they fresh?- Asked John, reaching him. 

-Yes, no more than three hours.- 

\- Let's find them ..- Said Sara still upset by the macabre vision.

They walked for no more than twenty minutes, against the moonlit sky, a cubic figure interposed the shattered silhouettes of the trees: they had found the laboratory. 

-They were headed there.- Henry said, continuing to follow in their footsteps. 

-Why did they go on after what happened to poor William?- Sara asked. 

-Probably the dark surprised them.- 

Followed the traces until a small door entered and were greeted by a nauseating smell. 

-That's the smell of a corpse here ...- Said Sara, breathing with her mouth. 

-It can not be them, too little time, what smells this smell must have been here for weeks, the cold constipates the bodies for longer and delays the decomposizine.- John reasoned. 

-Do not make any noise guys, we do not know what to expect from this place.- 

They entered a random corridor, there was no way of knowing where the three women had gone. 

Sara illuminated a room at the side of the corridor, the door had been broken and revealed its interior: dozens of cages of various sizes shone under the light of the torch. 

-Guys ...- Said Sara pointing the flashlight inside some cages. 

-Misery, the stench here is unbearable ..- Henry said covering his mouth and nose, he immediately understood the reason: inside some cages there were bodies, now decomposed, others even reduced to skeletons, there was something wrong in the form of those creatures, they looked like different animals fused together. 

-Oh shit ..- John said illuminating a cage further away.

The others reached him and saw the reason for his horror: In a cage there were three human skulls and only two bodies, two legs of what was meant to be an elk and other unidentified bone fragments. 

-Here no experiments were done on cancer, but on how to create chimeras ..- John felt his stomach rebel against that vision, added to the smell and awareness of what they had in front of them, was a tremendous mix of fear, disgust and denial. 

-I think I understood what a chimera is ... but ...- Henry said. 

-They took human beings, animals, and they cut and sewed their limbs.- John said. 

At that point, Sara threw up. 

-Some through a genitical process, they have altered their DNA because the bodies are homogeneous, like the red wolf, and they do not have any added parts, as instead these poor people ...- He said. 

-Please, let's get out of here, find the others and let's go.- 

John and Henry nodded. 

They wandered through the lab peering into every room, but apart from other horrors, they found no trace of the three women. 

A hell of noise, glass, doors and furniture hurled around somewhere else in another wing of the building. 

-What the fuck is going on?- John exclaimed, he had almost got a heart attack. 

-They can not be there.- Henry said, -something came in here. Do not do anything without telling you and stay united.-

The heads nodded. 

The noises ceased. 

The group headed where the noises initially came, silently and standing with their backs attached to the wall. 

-I have not heard human screams, so I think they're not the reason for that noise.- John said softly.

They arrived in a devastated area, there were furniture, doors, glass and objects of all kinds lying on the ground in absolute chaos. From the ceiling they saw the what remained of a neon chandelier thought, before they realized it, that detached itself completely and ended up on the ground with an infernal noise. 

They felt the sensation of a heavy breath and of the growls coming from somewhere below them. 

-I would say it's better to run, they're not here.- John whimpered. 

Sara nodded with conviction.

The growls and heavy breathing were now clear, it was not the result of their imagination, something was coming. 

-RUN!- Henry shouted.

  



	15. Precious information

**15**

 

Nicole looked at the woman who was sleeping by her side, studied her features, now that there was a bit of peace she could appreciate her beauty of her almost childlike traits. She stood up without making a noise and looking at the girl one last time, she left the room.

 

\- <> -

 

\- Permit.- She said entering the room where Wynonna and the group were.

-How's Waverly?- Wynonna asked, sitting on a chair and looking like she could never smile again.

-She's resting.- Nicole said, waving at the rest of the group and leaning back against the wall, she could hear the guys' eyes on her. It seemed like the first time they saw a woman.

\- What time is it? - Wynonna churches to anyone in particular.

-Of five o'clock, you should rest a bit, in an hour and a half will rise the sun.- Nicole replied, anticipating Katie.

-How can I sleep in a situation like that.-

-I know, but if I would be without energy, you will become a burden.- Said Nicole, outspoken.

Wynonna ignored her, -Waverly knows about the others? -

-No, and I think it's a good idea for now not to know.

-You mean we should leave her here,- Wynonna said without emotion.

-Yes, that's what I mean.-

-She will be very angry about being left behind.- Ely commented.

-Better pissed than dead.- Nicole answered looking at the girl in the eye, she looked down, frightened by that woman so beautiful and severe.

-Nicole is right. For no reason she will have to follow us, at the cost of tying her.- Wynonna said.

-There's something better to talk about before you leave.- Nicole looked uncomfortable.

-Speaks.-

-I would appreciate we were alone. -

-You can trust these guys.- Wynonna finally turned to look at her.

-It's not a question of trust, it's that I prefer to talk to you, then you can tell them too.-

-You are complicated, red .- Wynonna shook her head, - guys, please, go back to your rooms, sleep if you want. Before leaving, I will wake one of you, to guard the radio, even though I think that those empty heads have abandoned us, for a reason known only to them.-

The three did not seem very convinced, they wanted to know what that mysterious woman had to say. But in the end they gave up and with a shy greeting, they left the room.

Wynonna waited a few seconds, until she heard the doors close.

-So, are you going to start telling me something?-

-Yes and no, I want to inform you that your weapons are practically ineffective against the chimeras and especially with that werewolf.-

-Yes, I noticed, the first bullet hit the eye, but the others seemed to bounce off the monster's fur. I guess you're about to tell me why. -

\- You know my dagger, what you called "needle", Nicole drew the dagger from her belt, -it's silver ...-

-Now that I think of it, you managed to stick it in the shoulder of that infernal creature.- Wynonna said, staring at the blade.

-The living beings are composed of a good amount of carbon is the basis of organic chemistry. Carbon can take on more or less resistant molecular structures, like graffiti and diamond, both are made of carbon, but their molecular cobweb ...-   -Ok ok ok, come to the point, or I will not understand anything.- Wynonna interrupt.

Nicole nodded, - briefly, the chemistry of the chimeras is altered, to the carbon are mixed other substances that make it resistant and elastic, but when it comes in contact with the silver this bond widens or breaks, allowing the metal to penetrate, moreover the silver deposits residues that entering the bloodstream circle poisons their organism, sending their tissues into necrosis.- She concluded.

-All this to say that: If I stick something silver in the body, they die .- Wynonna said with a perplexed face.

-Yes.-

-And you could not say it right away or better yet, tell me before taking us into the forest?- Wynonna was a little annoyed.

-I did not think it would be necessary, I had chosen to go through a practically free area, I had calculated everything, but as we know, everything went wrong.-

-How do you know all this? You saved us, but there are many things I do not understand about you and this place. -

-And some of you will never understand them, Wynonna, but this does not really matter now.-

-Why do not tell me the whole truth about this place, I do not pretend that you tell me everything about you.-

-The two things are not too far apart.- Nicole said with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

-To do with the signs on your body? Who did that to you? -

Nicole instinctively put her hands to her chest, as if to protect it, but did not answer.

\- And your physical strength? Nicole, you can talk to me.-

-As soon as the sun rises, reach me at my house, I have to give you something useful.- Nicole opened the door and disappeared, before Wynonna could add a single word.

 

 


	16. Back in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 05.39 in the morning, I'm sleeping on my feet, but I'll be able to correct and load this chapter too, so forgive any inaccuracies or mistakes, thanks for being here !!!

**16**

 

Wynonna waited for the sky to become clearer, the sun would rise in minutes.  She walked down the corridor and knocked at Katie's bedroom, waking her up, made sure they were keeping Waverly from following them and went down the stairs to the exit.

The cold air of the morning stung her face, but she did not notice, her thoughts went to Henry, she could not imagine life without that cowboy with a charming smile and kind ways, she would have aged with him, only with he. She looked at the sky still blue, like her eyes and prayed that there was a God up there to watch over her love. 

She hastened her pace and soon reached Nicole's house, knocked three times and at the third time Nicole opened it, stepping out 

-Hei, take these .- Nicole handed Wynonna three bullets that gleamed under the first ray of sunshine. 

-Let me guess, silver.- Wynonna said taking one and studying it, - how did you hit the caliber? - 

- In fact it was luck, they are the only silver bullets I own. So, take this too.- Nicole handed her a stiletto with a sharp, razor-sharp blade, -always silver.- 

-Why only three bullets? - 

-I do not know about you, but I'm not exactly rich.-  Nicole said, spreading her arms. 

Wynonna made an embarrassed gesture, shaking her head, -stupid question.- 

-Yep.-

The raven-haired woman took off her Magnum 44's magazine and removed the first three bullets, replacing them with silver ones.

-Thank you, I do not know why you do all this, but you have my gratitude.- Said Wynonna looking into the eyes of the tallest woman. 

-Yeah, well, it's actually a selfish thing, first: I want to get out of here and second: I think, you and Waverly are starting to like me.- She said looking towards the trees. 

-You start to like me too, Nicole.- Wynonna said, looking at her with a sincere smile. 

-Okay let's go.- Nicole started walking without looking back. 

Wynonna hesitated a second, glancing at the closed door of Nicole's house. 

 

\- <> -

 

The two women entered the forest, Nicole seemed to be going in a specific direction. 

-Looks like you have clear ideas.- Wynonna said, beside her. 

-I have evaluated several hypotheses, I have chosen the most reliable, so I trust that.- 

-Would you explain it to me? - Wynonna Churches curious.

-Sure, I thought about what I would do, that is the most logical thing, no modesty, so I go back to the area where we were, doing a wider tour, to avoid trails beaten by those chimeras and look for the imprint of the team that probably they were looking for our own, as a consequence, thanks to the snow, I will know if they are going to the laboratory.- Nicole explained. 

-And if you're wrong? - 

-I'm not wrong.- 

Wynonna nodded, finding no valid arguments to argue. 

-Hei ..- Nicole stopped and put her hands on Wynonna's shoulders,  -he's fine, okay, we'll find him.- She said looking into her eyes. 

At that point, the raven-haired woman broke and burst into tears embracing the taller woman. Nicole was momentarily moved by the woman's behavior, but she squeezed her into her arms and tried to console her. They remained embraced for a long moment, then Wynonna pulled away, wiping away her tears. -Thank you.- 

They continued and finally reached the clearing where they had faced the chimera, Nicole was not wrong: in the snow there were the footprints of three other people. 

-They went to the lab,- said Nicole. 

-Here we go.-

They walked at a rapid pace until the outline of the macabre building stood out against the hurray. 

-Wait,- said Nicole, -there are other footprints down there.- At about ten meters they found the footprints of three humans and mixed with them, those of an ename paw with claws. 

-They were inside the lab, but the Black Werewolf chased them.- Nicole said. 

-No please ...- Wynonna put her hands in her hair, desperate. 

-Let's go!- Nicole started running and Wynonna ran with her. 

The footprints continued for a long distance, Nicole estimated at least a kilometer. 

-They had a good advantage on it, otherwise it would have reached them right away if it were just behind them, that's good .- Nicole said. 

The two women entered a thicker part, the snow was practically absent, so the footprints were more confusing.

Nicole stopped suddenly. 

-What's going on?- Wynonna Churches almost out of breath. 

-I smell blood,- she replied. 

-What? No, it does not matter, where are we going? - 

-It's from there.- Nicole started running again. Wynonna begged with all her strength not to find her husband torn to pieces. 

Nicole stopped again, turned to the edge of a ravine. "It comes from down there." She leaned over and saw a pair of brown boots. 

-There's someone over there, I'm going to see.- Nicole was ready to go down, but Wynonna's hand grabbed her arm. -Are you crazy? It will be at least thirty meters! - 

-Trust me.- And freeing herself from Wynonna's grip, Nicole jumped. 

Wynonna closed her eyes, did not have the courage to look. 

-I found a man!- Nicole shouted. -Is alive!- 

-Oh thank God ..- Wynonna said, knowing that it was Henry, she had recognized the boots.


	17. No matter how

**17**

 

-Can you hear me?- Nicole leaned over Henry and tried to understand how serious his condition was.

-Yes .. I think I have a broken leg ..- He croaked.

He had a head wound, which sifted copiously and another in his left leg.

Nicole noticed that something white appeared from the shin, through the flesh: the bone had pierced the flesh, coming out.

-What's going on down there?- Wynonna leaned forward.

-Now we go back, Wynonna, do not worry, he'll be fine,- she hurried to the top of the ravine, -now try to put your arms around my neck, I'll take you up.- Said Nicole turning to Henry.

The man looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes and smiled, -I am sure that a girl like you is as strong, but what you say you can not do it, weight around eighty kilos, all muscles of course.- Joked Henry hiding pain.

Nicole gave her back to Henry, -there's no time, just hold on to me.-

-Miss, I have to protest, you'll get hurt.- Henry said, still motionless.

Nicole rolled her eyes: men ...

-Wynonna! Tell this here to put his arms around my neck, or end up leaving him here!- Nicole shouted.

-Henry, honey. Do as she says! - Wynonna shouted from the top.

-Wynonna ...- Henry sighed, for some reason, perhaps the pain, did not understand that there was also Wynonna, in fact, was not understanding much, the head pains to go crazy, not to mention the pain in the leg.

-Now obey.- Nicole ordered.

The man looked at the back of the red-haired woman, smiling at the absurdity he was about to do.

Henry forced himself to break away from the wall against which his back rested, and with repressed groans, he managed to put his arms around the woman's neck.

-Wynonna could be very jealous.- Henry joked again.

-Do not worry, cowboy, I like girls. Now hold on with all your strength, you will not hurt me, it will be a lively ascent.-

-Uooooh! - Exclaimed Henry as the woman stood up without any difficulty, -I will have an interesting story to tell posterity.- Said Henry slightly increasing the grip around Nicole.

-You can bet, now hold on tight, we will dance.- Said Nicole, -Wynonna! Move from there! -

Nicole raised her head and calculated the journey.

With an absurd jump, she headed for a tree planting her nails to hold herself, pushed herself and used the rock face for another jump up, back against the bark of a tree with another incredible jump and then finally she landed on the edge of the ravine very easily. 

-Oh misery ... it was ... crazy.- Henry stammered. 

-Love!- Wynonna rushed over to Henry while Nicole laid him gently on the ground, -my love!- Wyonna hugged her husband and kissed him whole-heartedly.

Nicole remained to observe the scene smiling for the happiness of her friend, Nicole now thought that Wynona was her friend, perhaps the first friend of her life, instinctively the thought went to Waverly and her kisses, a feeling so pleasant, she wondered if there would be others or if Waverly needed only another body against hers. Nicole pushed the thoughts away from her head, now it was not the momethe of thinking about her first time.

-We had to find Sara and John, we separated, something huge was chasing us, then I fell over there.- Henry said, interrupting his wife's kiss. 

-We'll find them, but now we need to bring you back before the wound gets infected.- Nicole said. 

-We'll take him to the clinic, then we'll go back to look for the boys.- Wynonna said, -if the thing that you chased is the same as we saw an elk attack, maybe it did not find they, it looked hungry.- 

Nicole kept her thoughts for herself on the werewolf's hunting mode, and said, -Not at the clinic, it's not a safe place.- 

-How would you say?- Wynonna looked at the woman with surprise. 

-Just trust me.- Nicole said.

Wynonna nodded, she had every reason to trust Nicole. 

-Can you walk, love?- Wynonna asked with apprehension.

\- I'm sorry, no ...- Henry replied disappointed. 

-Do not worry, I'll take you back.- Nicole said. 

-What .. how did you do ... I ...- said Henry who was finding a little lucidity. 

-It does not matter,- Wynonna said, looking at Nicole gratefully, -she saved you, saved me and Waverly, no matter how.- 

Nicole bowed her head in gratitude. 

Henry nodded without another word.

-I'll pick you up while Wynonna gets on my shoulders, we'll get to the city in less than ten minutes.- She said. 

-Can I ?- Nicole said, bending over Henry, asking for permission to take him. 

The man nodded with a face that was all a program.

Nicole slipped her left arm under Henry's thighs and the right arm under his shoulders and pulled him up. 

-Jump on Wynonna.- 

-I could start to like it too much, this way of traveling.- Said smiling while jumping on Nicole's shoulders, the woman did not make a fold. 

-This is absurd,- said Henry, the only woman who ever held he like a baby was his mother. 

-Ready? - Nicole Churches. 

-Go.- Said together, Henry and Wynonna holding on to the woman. 

Nicole began to walk increasing the pace until she ran very fast through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, but I think this is the penultimate chapter, then I'll start the eighteen, I want the chapters to be multiples of 3 so if this is the penultimate the last one will be pretty long, I'll take more time to update, but I will do it xD Thanks for coming up here, if you like this story, please let me know and if you like, share it with someone, for an emerging writer it is difficult to get noticed in this huge sea of ink words.   
> Thank you all <3


	18. The mystery of NeveSplendida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will certainly be errors and inaccuracies, excuse was a long work of translation ;)

**-Final Chapter-**

 

Arriving at the bonnet of the city, Nicole stopped her mad rush, allowing Wynonna to get off her shoulders.

-I'm thinking about the next race.- Wynonna said with a smile.

-I wish I could walk too, Henry said, looking at Nicole's face, -I'm sorry to compel you to bring me.-

-Tell the truth, you do not want to be seen while being carried by a woman, - Nicole winked at him, - in any case, the decision to bring you was mine, you did not have to do anything. - Smiled.

-Thank you, Miss Nicole.- Henry said.

The streets of the city were deserted, Nicole was happy, did not want to meet the inhabitants.

 

\- <> -

 

Wyonna went ahead, keeping the door open to Nicole.

They were about to climb the stairs when Marta emerged from a corner, the woman stopped suddenly putting a hand on her chest, as if in the grip of a strong anguish.

-Marta.- Nicole lowered her head in a sign of respect.

The woman gasped without being able to speak.

-All right, Marta? I have to ask you if you have a first-aid house.- Wynonna said, looking at the elderly woman with curiosity.

-You! - Finally Marta regained her voice, but it would have been better if she had continued to gasp, -You, monster! What did you do?- She said pointing at Nicole.

The red-haired woman seemed hurt by those words, but remained silent looking away.

-What? No, Nicole saved us.- Wynonna stepped forward, placing herself between Nicole and Marta, almost as if she wanted to protect Nicole from Marta's gaze.

-I do not believe it, I knew that sooner or later you would have done it- the woman continued, as if Wynonna had not opened her mouth. -Signora Marta, I guarantee you that Miss Nicole saved my life and before that of my wife and her sister.- Henry said, waving in Nicole's arms.

-Monster ..- said Marta, deaf to any word.

-But, I just told you ...-  -It's okay, Wynonna, come on.- Said Nicole climbing the stairs.

-I do not want you in my pension! Monster!- Shouted the woman trying to overcome Wynonna. At that point Nicole turned and closed her jaw, sent a kind of growl to the woman, she fainted.

-Put her in a chair and reach me over. - Said Nicole, disappearing upstairs.

Wyonna was shocked by the scene, she looked at the woman on the ground, - of course, now I lift her up and put her on a chair ... of course ..- she said shaking her head, she could never lift it. She took a pillow from one of the armchairs and placed it under the woman's head, then ran up the stairs.

She found Nicole with Henry still in the arms at the top of the stairs, her tight jaw and tarnished look, from what seemed to be rage mixed with pain.

-I prefer to wait for you before entering.- She said.

Wyonna nodded and went on, perhaps Nicole feared a reaction similar to that of the woman.

Wynonna opened the door, -we are back ..- but Wynonna could not finish the sentence, a furious Waverly pulled a slap and immediately after she hugged her between her arms, taking her breath away. -You made me die of fear.- Waverly said.

Behind them, Nicole cleared her throat.

-Henry! Oh my God, are you okay, I mean, pretty good?- Then her brain worked out the image in front of her eyes. -Nicole! Wait, I'll help you!- Waverly exclaimed, trying to figure out how to hold up Henry's body.

-Do not worry, now I'll put him down.- Nicole entered the room where the other three boys looked at her with their eyes out of their sockets as she laid Henry on the bed.

-Thank you, Miss Nicole.- Henry said mildly embarrassed.

-But .. but .. but ...- Waverly stammered.

-Do not think about it, little sister ... - Wynonna said, clapping her on the shoulder.

-Where are Sara and John?- Ely whispered completely in disbelief, in front of what she had just witnessed.

-They are still in the forest, I'll go find them soon.- Nicole said, coming back to the two sisters, feeling more comfortable in their midst.

-Why did not you take him to the clinic?- Bob asked, examining Henry's wounds.

Wynonna looked at Nicole, waiting.

The woman stiffened, then shook her head. - Well, in that clinic they do not take care of the wounded, they kill them and bring the remains in the forest, in the hope that the animals will feed with that and do not attack the city.-

-What the fuck are you talking about?!? - The three guys shouted together, while Wynonna, Waverly and Henry looked at her without being able to talk.

-It works this way since the scientist has lost control over his experiments.-

-How can you allow this to happen? Who else knows, this?- Katie Churches.

-I think, more or less the whole city.- Nicole said lowering her head.

\- Shit ...- Wynonna whispered.

-I think it would be wise to call someone and leave this place.- Nicole said, amazed that they had not yet called anyone to help them.

-We can not, this thing is programmed to intercept a single radio station, that is, those who sent us here. But they do not go back.- Bob said as he took out bandages and disinfectant for Henry's wounds, -I can not put the bone back in without pain medication and various drugs, it would go into shock. We need a hospital, but as I said, we can not communicate with anyone. And apparently, the only place in town with something useful, well ...-

Nicole studied the radio for a few seconds, -can I?- She asked as she came closer to the radio.

-Sure,- Wynonna said, looking at the woman curiously.

-The station you should talk to is the Government?- Churches fumbling with the device and studying the numbers on the screen.

-Yes,- Wyonna put her knee next to Nicole, trying to understand something.

-I'm sorry, but I do not think this frequency belongs to the government.- Nicole said, perplexed.

-What? Why? - Wynonna Churches feeling a bad feeling in the stomach.

-Possible that none of you noticed? It's not protected by anything, no keys, no rebound on other satellites to stop finding the exact location.- Nicole said incredulously.

-Oh hog misery ..- Henry said, now lucidly mentally, even enough to feel the pain well, but that was not the reason for his exclamation, -the guide, when we got off the plane, told us that there was a relationship, Waverly do you know where it is?-

The girl nodded and without wasting time ran out of the room. She returned a minute later with a large yellow envelope.

She opened it.

-Ehm, guys ...- She said staring at the paper with eyes wide open.

-What's written?- Asked many voices in chorus.

-Nothing, absolutely nothing.- She said turning and turning the sheet, also checked in the envelope, but also that was empty.

There were a lot of curses.

-They took us for a ride! They fucked us! Damn!- Wynonna cried out of rage.

-I do not understand ... who was sending us here then and why?- Churches Ely who until that moment had remained silent.

-Okay, keep calm, maybe I can hack this thing.- Said Nicole, - do you have a screwdriver? -

-Yes, wait.- Said Waverly rummaging in one of the boxes, -plate, star or cross? -

\- Star.- Nicole said. Waverly reached the woman and kneeling on the other side of Nicole, handed it to the woman.

-Thank you,- Nicole said, voluntarily seeking contact with Waverly's hand. The girl smiled at her, turning red.

-How do you know these things? - Wynonna Churches by her side.

-You know how to do a little bit of everything in life.- She answered, starting to take down the back of the radio.

The whole room remained silent while the woman worked.

Fifteen minutes later the red-haired woman reassembled the back door of the radio, -now you should be able to communicate with all the other stations, this thing must have good signal coverage.-

-Are you serious?- Wynonna said, looking at her as she looked at her dinner after a day's work without lunch.

Nicole nodded smiling.

-Oh my God!- Wynonna literally jumped to Nicole, starting to kiss her cheek and her temple relentlessly.

-Wynonna ...- Nicole tried to free herself from the woman's affection.

-Sorry ... I can not believe it! - Wynonna returned to the attack with a hug, destroy bones, while the room rejoiced.

-Thank you ...- Waverly said looking at her with gratitude. Nicole smile, free from the joy of Wynonna.

-You will look for help, I'm going to look for the other two guys, we'll meet here, okay? - Said Nicole standing up.

-I'm coming with you." Waverly said, getting up in turn.

-No, stay here, it's too dangerous, you know.-

-I think there's no safer place here than at your side,- Waverly replied.

Wynonna remained silent, not knowing how to act.

Nicole looked at Waverly's eyes, inside them she read: determination. But she felt the duty to insist. -Waverly I do not ...- Nicole shook her head. 

-I'm a scientist, almost famous, if I'm with you they will not leave without us, I do not want to risk losing you.- Right after she became red, realizing that she had practically made a statement in front of everyone. 

Nicole looked at Wynonna for help, but she shrugged. 

Nicole was honored to have the trust of Wynonna, that entrusted her, even her beloved sister, but the weight of responsibility weighed on her shoulders. 

She shook her head. -Go get changed..- 

Waverly smiled and ran to her room, was immediately back, dressed and ready for action. 

-Waverly, wait, take this.- Wynonna pulled her Magnum out of her belt and handed it to Waverly, - the first three bullets are silver, the only thing that can hurt the chimeras, make good use of them.- She said abrracinating the sister. 

-I'll take care of her.- Nicole said to Wynonna. 

-I know you'll do it,- Wynonna replied honestly. 

-Find our companions and return all safe and sound, good luck girls!- Said Bob greeting them.

Nicole took the door behind her and followed by Waverly began to walk down the corridor, but Waverly's hand gripped her wrist and held her back. 

-Nicole ..- 

The woman turned around, studying the younger girl's face, -yes?- 

Waverly took Nicole's face and pulled her down towards her lips. Nicole allowed herself to be enveloped in the wonderful sensation of Waverly's kiss. 

-I like you very much, Nicole.- 

-I like you too,- she replied, putting her forehead against Waverly's. 

-Here we go?- 

Waverly nodded. 

They went downstairs and found the body still unconscious of Marta. 

-What the hell..?- 

-It's a long story, I tell you later,- Nicole said, taking Waverly by the hand and walking out.

 

\- <> -

 

The two women were in the forest, walking side by side, hand in hand. 

-Do you have any idea where to start? - Waverly Churches.

-Not precisely, I intend to go back where the imprints get confused and look for those of the other two.- She replied. 

The sky was clouded and the first timid flakes of snow began to fall. 

-Are you cold?- Nicole asked. 

-No, I'm fine, I keep wondering how you do not have it instead.- 

-One day, if you still want me by your side, I'll tell you everything.- She said. 

-Promised? - 

-Promised.- 

Waverly leaned her head against the woman's shoulder, enjoying her warmth. 

There was a sound of broken branches, somewhere on their left, Waverly felt Nicole's body stiffen and her muscles increase in volume as she prepared to fight if she needed it. 

-Rest me close, whatever happens and do not shoot if not extremely necessary.- 

Waverly nodded. 

The noise this time seemed more distant. 

-I think it's moving away, whatever it was.- Nicole said, relaxing lightly. 

They continued, reached the area of the precipice, where Henry had fallen, and Nicole found other footprints, those of the boys but not only, apparently the Black Werewolf had continued to pursue them. 

Nicole began to wonder if it was the case to keep that bit of hope left.

-You do not think they're still alive, do you?- Waverly Churches, almost reading her mind. 

-It is not said, maybe they managed to escape.- Nicole did not want to worry Waverly. 

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached a fairly large clearing, the footprints crossed it. 

-It's better to go around the woods, we're too exposed here.- Nicole said, looking around. 

-Wait, what's that thing?- Waverly Churches pointing to a spot in the middle of the clearing. 

-I do not know, they look like clothes.- Nicole pointed to the gap, moving a few steps in that direction. 

Suddenly, all around them, the forest began to become noisy, the sounds came from all directions. 

Nicole put a protective arm in front of Waverly, turning on herself to understand what was going on.

Waverly felt her heart pounding, and she grabbed Nicole's arm.

-I'm here, I will not let anyone hurt you.- Nicole promised. 

Then a noise louder than the others, coming from where they had come from, something big was running in their direction. 

All the other sounds stopped abruptly and the forest remained silent.

-Nicole ..- Waverly knew she was trapped. 

-I protect you, I promise you.-

Noises were ever closer and stronger, almost chaotic. 

From the thick, the worst thing emerged among the peggiri things that had ever been able to get out of there: The gigantic Black Werewolf. 

-No no no ..- Nicole said seeing her nightmare materializing in front of her. 

The huge beast stared at the two women with their huge bright blue eyes. 

Waverly felt her head turn and her stomach turn away from fear. That beast was huge, it looked like the bust of a gorilla with tail, legs, arms and head of a giant black wolf.

-You fell into my trap, Nicole.- Unexpectedly the werewolf spoke, his voice seemed to come from another planet, so rough and cavernous. 

-That thing, talk. And it knows your name.- Waverly almost laughed, feeling her head spin faster and stronger. 

-You were at the laboratory the other night, I smelled your smell too.- The beast continued, showing the fangs. 

-Listen, I just want to find the other two guys and leave, I do not want to have any trouble.- Nicole said, checking her voice. 

-You mean that mass of flesh and clothes over there?- The beast seemed to laugh, -I've been used to attract others here. But I see you brought me only a miserable snack.- He said looking at Waverly and licking his mustache. 

Nicole stood in front of the girl, -She's not eating, she's mine.- Nicole growled. 

-Which daughter denies their father's bread.- The beast growled loudly. 

"Daughter ... Father" the words crashed in Waverly's mind, no, it could not be ... 

-You are no longer my father! You're just a madman and a monster! You have defaced my body and my mind! I hate you! - Nicole's voice was high and aggressive. 

-I'm a genius! Why can not you understand the greatness of my work? I created something that science had never been able to create, beings like me and other chimeras able to live long, almost indestructible! - He took a step forward. - Something like you. - 

-You were a respected and admired scientist, you had a family that loved you, but you ruined everything!- Nicole shouted more and more angry.

-Your mother did not love me, she was in love with my money, she did not understand and did not want to understand anything about my world.- 

-I do not allow you to talk about mom, you bastard!- Nicole made something more like a real growl, while her eyes were flashing blue. 

-I do not allow you to talk to me this way, Nicole, you owe me the life.- The beast came closer, - give me that girl and maybe I will not punish your insolence.- 

-I told you that she is MINE! - Nicole shouted. 

Waverly felt the warmth of Nicole's body increase more and more, the only rational thought that she could have, was that probably her clothes would be inflamed. 

It was clear that the werewolf was about to attack. 

-Waverly, take my dagger and get behind that rock ... please do not hate me ...- Nicole pushed Waverly towards a small rock sticking out of the snow, next to the trees. 

-Nicole ..- 

-Go! - Nicole's eyes became blue and her body began to move in a strange way, almost as if you were reeling from the inside, there was a horrible noise of bones and tendons that tore and stretched, Nicole's morphology changed and she fell on her hands as her body changed, grew and tore clothes. A few moments later, in place of Nicole, a huge, reddish-colored wolf stood out imposingly and fiercely in the snow.

Waverly could not believe at her eyes, the wolf they were talking about Henry and the others was Nicole, for that she had not attacked them. 

Nicole looked at Waverly, waving her tail like a puppy, but when she turned to the black wolf, she tilted her ears back and began to growl loudly, showing her enormous white teeth. 

-If you put it this way.- The werewolf growled, getting on all fours and starting to run towards Nicole. 

The two bodies clashed with a dull roar, Nicole bit the wolf's throat, but she did not sink her teeth enough depth to hit the jugular. 

The black wolf rose on two legs and hit Nicole's face, pulling her off his neck, bumping her to the ground. Nicole howled with pain, but got up at once, still aiming at the black wolf's throat. 

The beast lifted the left paw trying to hit Nicole with its claws, but she managed to dodge the blow, the wolf had moved trying to hit her, so Nicole changed the target and bit the ear of the beast tearing it. The werewolf howled with rage and pain.

With a paw hit Nicole's face again, this time with her fingernails and she drew a red scar on Nicole's left eye, she whimpered with pain as she pulled away from him. But the werewolf took advantage of the moment of loss of Nicole and opened the jaws by closing them around the bust of Nicole, lifted her in the air shaking her, Nicole screamed in pain and her ribs were broken by the grip of the beast.

-NICOLE !!! - Waverly screamed, rummaged in the backpack and found the Magnum, but could not yet use it without risking to hit Nicole, rummaged still in the backpack and looked for a pistol launches rockets, and shot one in the air hoping that someone saw it , then another and another, while Nicole screamed and struggled in the jaws of the beast.

Nicole was thrown to the ground, far away and remained motionless. 

-NO! - Waverly shouted again, taking off the Magnum's safety, tried to pull the trigger, but the gun must have got stuck in the cold. -Come on, let's go, let's go.- Wavelry pleaded as the beast leaned in her direction. 

-Now you're mine,- the black wolf growled as he came closer. 

The beast was no more than six meters from her, it was the end.

But a red lamp crashed into the beast, Nicole bit the wolf's shoulder, making him howl and fall.

Waverly kept fumbling with the gun, trying to unlock it.

Nicole was bleeding a lot and shivering, but she had no intention of giving up, her left eye was spilled by the blood and was almost useless. 

Waverly heard voices in the distance, even the werewolf must have heard, because it ignored Nicole and pointed to Waverly, perhaps to take it as a precaution. 

Waverly saw the huge beast coming up against her, pressed the trigger again and this time the gun fired and hit the werewolf under the right eye, the animal uttered a terrible scream and changed direction disappearing into the forest.

The voices approached. 

Waverly looked at Nicole and almost did not see her, she had returned to her human form, lay still and naked in the snow, all around her blood. 

-Nicole! Nicole baby, answer me please ..- Waverly was desperate, Nicole's wounds were very serious. 

She took off her jacket and covered Nicole's body, -please do not die Nicole. Please do not die, do not die-

Wynonna emerged from the thick, followed by some men in military uniforms and some doctors.

 

\- <> -

 

Her head was buzzing and had a terrible metallic taste in her mouth, she could not open her eyes. 

-Nicole.-

Someone called her, but to re-emerge from the darkness seemed impossible. 

-Nicole, can you hear me? It looks like she's waking up.- 

Waverly, yes, it was Waverly's voice. 

Nicole opened her eyes, but discovered that one was blindfolded, did her best to focus, and finally saw Waverly's face, though very blurred. 

-Hei ..- She croaked. 

-Nicole, you're fine ..- Wavely began to cry. 

Nicole felt confused and extremely sore. 

-Hei empty head ...- Wynonna's voice. -You're in the hospital, far from that infernal place.- She smiled. 

-We're alive ...- She gasped. 

-Only thanks to you, Nicole.- Wynonna said. -Now you're safe, nobody will ever hurt you again.- Said drying a tear that fell from Nicole's face. 

-I will never let anyone hurt you, Nicole.- Waverly said in tears as she stood up to place a light kiss on Nicole's lips, -no more.-

 

** -To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I put the final point at 06.16.  
> I do not know how to thank all of you who have come on this trip with me, supporting my work with kindness.  
> Special thanks to those who have left their thoughts and congratulations on my work.  
> The usual special thanks to my lucky charm, which for all the works, supported me.  
> Thank you so much to all of you, I hope the end did not disappoint you.  
> If you want to talk to me outside of the site, you should be able to find my e-mail on my profile, but I also write it here: auroragiacomini39@gmail.com  
> Thanks, see you next time. I hope to see you all again <3


End file.
